Taylor Momsen
This article is all about the actress and musician. About Taylor Taylor Michel Momsen aka Taylor Momsen (her stage name) was born on July 26, 1993. She is an American Actress and a Singer, who portrayed Jenny Humphrey on CW television series "Gossip Girl" and Cindy Lou in "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". She fronts the Rock Band The Pretty Reckless. Early Life Taylor Momsen was born on July 26, 1993 in St. Louis, Missouri. Her parents are Collette and Michael Momsen and she has a younger sister named Sloane Momsen, who is also an actress. She has Russian ancestry. She was raised Roman Catholic and attended Our Lady of Lourdes Catholic School for elementary school and later attended Herbert Hoover Middle School in Potomac, Maryland. She studied dance at the Center of Creative Arts in St. Louis. Momsen was signed with Ford Models at the age of two of what she says "My parents signed me up with Ford Modeling at the age of 2. No 2-year-old wants to be working, but I had no choice. My whole life, I was in and out of school. I didn’t have friends. I was working constantly and I didn’t have a real life. She began acting professionally at three years of age with a national commercial for Shake 'n Bake. She was then cast in The Prophet's Game. Acting In 2000, Momsen played the role of Cindy Lou Who in Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas, her breakout role. In 2002, she was given the role of Gretel in the motion picture: Hansel and Gretel, as well as Alexandra, the President's daughter, in Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams. Momsen's career came to a halt for over three years until she received a lead role in the WB series Misconceptions, which was never aired. Also at this time, Momsen appeared in the 2006 film Saving Shiloh. She also auditioned for the title role in Hannah Montana, and was in the top three, but the role was instead awarded to Miley Cyrus—a decision that Momsen was happy with, in retrospect. In 2007 she starred in the Walt Disney Pictures film Underdog, as Molly and as Jennifer in the movie Paranoid Park, directed by Gus Van Sant. Beginning in 2007, she played the character of Jenny Humphrey in The CW television series Gossip Girl, which is based on the book series by Cecily von Ziegesar. Momsen's appearances on the series became increasingly sporadic, and by the end of the first half of the fourth season, she had only appeared in four episodes. It was then announced that the actress would be scheduled for an indefinite hiatus from the show,8 which ultimately resulted in her leaving the series as a regular cast member, following the completion of the fourth season in 2011. Later that year, on August 16, 2011, Momsen told Elle magazine that she had quit acting to focus on her music career. Momsen attended the Professional Performing Arts School in Manhattan for high school education alongside Connor Paolo, Gregori Lukas and Sarah Hyland. However, on October 16, 2012, it was reported that Momsen and Connor Paolo, whose recurring role as Momsen's stepbrother had also been significantly decreased following the fourth season, would be returning to Gossip Girl for the final episode of the sixth and final season. Modeling In June 2008, at the age of fourteen, Momsen signed to IMG Models. Taylor was the face of British fashion chain New Look for its spring/summer 2010 collection. After weeks of speculation of who was the face of Madonna's 2010 fashion line "Material Girl", Momsen was announced on July 15, 2010. A week later, Momsen was announced as the model for John Galliano's new women's fragrance, scheduled to launch in autumn 2010. In 2010, she appeared in a video for John Galliano's "Parlez-Moi d’Amour" fragrance ad campaign Taylor is currently the face of Samantha Thavasa's handbag line. She has done multiple photoshoots, press events, and commercials. She covered Page Six Magazine when she was fifteen years old in 2009. The same year Momsen takes front and center on the February 2010 cover of Seventeen In October 2010, Momsen wore a pair of platform stilettos, thigh-high stockings, and had a holster strapped around her leg for Revolver. Two months after she covered French magazine Rock One's. Momsen graced the cover of FHM’s March 2012 edition and FHM ranked Momsen #29 in its 2012 Hot 100 issue. She also made her debut Maxim cover in the November 2013 issue Music Momsen has stated that "music is where I can be me", saying that "Acting is easy. I've been doing it for so long and I totally love it. But you're playing a character instead of yourself. Music is more personal because you're writing it and you're involved in every step of it."Aged five, Momsen recorded the song "Christmas, Why Can't I Find You?" for the soundtrack to How the Grinch Stole Christmas. In 2002, she recorded the songs "One Small Voice" and "Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer" for the compilation album School's Out! Christmas. In March 2009, Momsen stated in an interview with OK! Magazine that her band The Pretty Reckless had then recently signed a deal with Interscope Records. She co-writes the songs with guitarist Ben Phillips; in addition to lead vocals, Momsen also plays rhythm guitar. She played her first tour with her band opening for The Veronicas on their Revenge is Sweeter Tour in spring 2009. The band's debut album Light Me Up was released on August 30, 2010 in the UK, where it debuted at number 6, as well as at number 18 in Ireland. The first single "Make Me Wanna Die" was released on May 30, 2010, where it peaked at number 16, while the second single "Miss Nothing" which was released on August 23, 2010 peaked at number 39. The third single released has been "Just Tonight". Heidi Montag recorded "Blackout", a song written by Momsen. According to Momsen, she wrote the song when she was 8 years old and recorded it as a demo with a producer. Montag released the song as a digital only single, with the music video being directed by her husband Spencer Pratt. Momsen commented about the recording: "I'm like, okay, dude, you're singing an 8-year-old's words, but that's cool. It's so funny because I didn't shop it or anything and I get this call going, 'Did you write a song for Heidi Montag'? And I'm like 'What?'". The track was later included on Montag's debut studio album Superficial (2010). On July 27, 2011, Momsen announced via Twitter that the band would be the supporting act for Evanescence during the fall of 2011. Throughout 2012, Momsen and her band toured North America; the second headlining tour, titled the Medicine Tour, began in March 2012 and culminated with supporting dates for Marilyn Manson's 2012 world tour Hey Cruel World... Tour. Momsen also appeared as guest vocalist on the first track of ex Ministry member Paul Barker's 2012 album Fix This. On November 30, 2012, it was announced that The Pretty Reckless' fourth single "Kill Me" would be released on December 11. The track was the last song to be featured in the Gossip Girl series finale. In June 2013, the band released a teaser of their upcoming album, "Going to Hell". Discography Main article: The Pretty Reckless discography Studio albums Light Me Up (2010) Going to Hell (2014) EPs The Pretty Reckless EP (2010) Hit Me Like a Man EP (2012) Singles "Make Me Wanna Die" (2010) "Miss Nothing" (2010) "Just Tonight" (2010) "You" (2012) "Kill Me" (2012) "Going to Hell" (2013) "Follow Me Down" (2013) "Heaven Knows" (2013) Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1999 The Prophet's Game Honey Bee Swan 2000 Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas Cindy Lou Who Nominated—Blockbuster Entertainment Award for Favorite Female Newcomer Nominated—Saturn Award for Best Performance by a Younger Actor Nominated—Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Feature Film – Young Actress Age Ten or Under 2002 We Were Soldiers Julie Moore 2002 Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams Alexandra 2002 Hansel & Gretel Gretel 2006 Saving Shiloh Samantha Wallace 2007 Paranoid Park Jennifer 2007 Underdog Molly Nominated—Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Feature Film – Supporting Young Actress 2008 Spy School Madison Kramer Television Year Title Role Notes 1998 Early Edition Allie Uncredited; episode: "A Minor Miracle" 2006 Misconceptions Hopper Watson Unaired WB series 2007–2012 Gossip Girl Jennifer "Jenny" Humphrey Main cast (seasons 1–4); guest star (season 6); 66 episodes Nominated—Teen Choice Award for Choice TV Breakout Star: Female Nominated—Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Leading Young Actress Biography (Personal Details) Date of Birth 26 July 1993 , St. Louis, Missouri, USA Birth Name Taylor Michel Momsen Nickname Little J Height 5' 8" (1.73 m) Mini Bio (1) Taylor Mikel Momsen was born on July 26th, 1993 in St Louis, Missouri to parents Michael and Colette Momsen. Her Mom took her to NYC because she was so bubbly, outgoing and so talented for her young age! She began her acting career at age 3 with a national commercial for "Shake-N-Bake". She also appeared in commercials for "Snuggle" fabric softener. She first landed the role of "Honey Bee Swan" in The Prophet's Game (2000). Her first big role was as "Cindy Lou Who" in Jim Carrey's How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000). After that, Taylor landed the role of "Julie Moore" in We Were Soldiers (2002), which also starred her younger sister, Sloane Momsen. After landing roles in movies such as Hansel & Gretel (2002),Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams (2002),Saving Shiloh (2006), Spy School (2008), Taylor landed Gossip Girl (2007) a few years later and is known as the infamous "Lil-J"! Taylor starting touring with The Pretty Reckless when she appeared on Van's Warp Tour summer of 2010. Taylor is the lead singer and she writes all of her own lyrics. She has toured all over the UK, topping rock charts right away! Then touring U.S. cities in 2011. She has been writing, singing and dancing since she could walk and talk. - IMDb Mini Biography By: Daisy Dakota Bussell Trivia (12) Before she auditioned for How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), she had never read the book or seen the cartoon. Began her career at the age of three, appearing in a "Shake N' Bake" commercial. Her younger sister, Sloane Momsen (b.1996), is a former actress. Parents: Michael and Colette. Signed to IMG Models in 2008 at the age of 14. Auditioned for the lead role in Hannah Montana (2006) which was eventually given to Miley Cyrus. She has a band named The Pretty Reckless and signed with Interscope Records. Her favorite bands are The Beatles, Oasis, Led Zeppelin, Audioslave, Soundgarden and Nirvana. Robert Plant, John Lennon and Kurt Cobain are her idols. Is good friends with former Gossip Girl (2007) co-star Connor Paolo. Both officially quit the show in its 5th season run. Taylor wanted to focus on her music, and Connor got a role in the ABC drama Revenge (2011). Connor has also made a cameo in her band's music video 'My Medicine'. Told Teen Vogue she would like to major in Language Arts. When she was only 8 years old, Taylor wrote and recorded the song 'Blackout'. It was later performed by Heidi Montag and on Heidi's first studio album, 'Superficial'. Personal Quotes (8) I live a very adult life: I have two different careers; I'm on tour. What am I going to do, hang out with the high school kids? I just can't relate to what they talk about-it seems so petty...I've had lots of relationships. My parents know that I'm not going to date someone who's sixteen. Boys are so much less mature than girls as it is; there's just no way- I would eat a boy my age alive. ...life is not rainbows and butterflies. What are you angry about? F*cking everything. I hate everything. I hate everyone. I don't mean that. I love everyone. I love everything. auditioning for Hannah Montana Honestly, if I'd have ended up as Hannah Montana, I don't know if the show would have gone as well. I probably would have told them all to go fuck themselves by the time I hit 11. And I don't know how that would have gone down. The other day, this reporter brought his 12 year old daughter to an interview. She was looking at me opened-mouthed, like: 'I want stripper shoes Daddy!' He hated me! I hope girls read what I say in interviews -- they should just be themselves. They wouldn't want to be like me. I'm crazy. I'm fucking out of my mind. I've been told I was out of my mind since I was 11. You can't face the world if you're not being you. I was raised Catholic. I fucked a priest once - I'm just kidding. I'm not looking to be Miley fucking Cyrus. I don't care about the fame. I do it because I love music. I like making records and if people like them, then we'll go along for the ride. I'm not dissing Miley personally. However, I do think the Disney bubblegum shit that the world is living right now is pathetic. I thought we passed that repression. I don't know Miley, but musically we're different. References "Taylor Momsen Biography". TV Guide. Retrieved October 18, 2010. Jump up ^ "Taylor Momsen: Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman". The New York Observer Jump up ^ Momsen, Taylor (July 8, 2013). "Twitter: taylormomsen: @Zheka_Kinoman yes, I'm part Russian". Twitter.com. Retrieved July 16, 2013. Jump up ^ "Taylor Momsen Gets Spiritual - Daily Intelligencer". Nymag.com. Retrieved September 2, 2013. Jump up ^ "Taylor Momsen". Movies.yahoo.com. April 20, 2011. Retrieved September 2, 2013. ^ Jump up to: a b Blonska, Joanna. "The Young and the 'Reckless'". Bethesda Magazine. Retrieved 4 February 2013. Jump up ^ "Taylor Momsen Glad She's Not 'Hannah Montana'". www.starpulse.com. January 25, 2010. Retrieved September 26, 2010. Jump up ^ Ausiello, Michael"'Gossip Girl' Sidelines Taylor Momsen", Deadline.com, November 22, 2010. Retrieved November 23, 2010. Jump up ^ "Momen Quit Acting". www.yahooblogs.com. August 16, 2011. Retrieved August 16, 2011. Jump up ^ "Taylor Momsen Returning To 'Gossip Girl' Along With Connor Paolo". The Huffington Post. AOL accessdate=October 17, 2012. October 16, 2011. Jump up ^ Murray, Rheana (October 17, 2012). "'Gossip Girl' Alums Taylor Momsen and Connor Paolo Make Surprise Return for Show's Final Episode". Daily News. Retrieved November 12, 2012. Jump up ^ 11:57 am ET (June 25, 2008). "Taylor Momsen: From Gossip Girl to Supermodel". Offtherack.people.com. Retrieved June 25, 2010. Jump up ^ Vogue, Teen. "Taylor Momsen: Girl on Film". Teenvogue.com. Retrieved June 25, 2010. Jump up ^ "Taylor Momsen for new look". The Express online. March 8, 2010. Retrieved April 4, 2010. Jump up ^ "Grazia Fashion: Taylor Momsen is the face of Material Girl!". Graziadaily.co.uk. Retrieved August 10, 2010. Jump up ^ "Grazia Fashion: Taylor Momsen To Model For Galllano!!". Graziadaily.co.uk. Retrieved August 10, 2010. Jump up ^ "Samantha Thavasa Will Have You Know Taylor Momsen Is Employable". Retrieved June 20, 2013. Jump up ^ "Taylor Momsen Seventeen Cover - Interview and Pictures of Taylor Momsen". Seventeen.com. Retrieved February 9, 2014. Jump up ^ "FHM at Taylor Momsen’s sexy house party! | Girls". FHM.com. Retrieved February 9, 2014. Jump up ^ "Hot 100". FHM. 2012. Retrieved January 11, 2013. Jump up ^ Tweet (October 10, 2013). "Taylor Momsen | Pictures of a Pretty Reckless Singer". Maxim. Retrieved February 9, 2014. ^ Jump up to: a b Wightman, Catriona, "Taylor Momsen: 'Music is my only goal'", Digital Spy, November 3, 2010, retrieved November 3, 2011 Jump up ^ "Taylor Momsen Not Kissing Chace Crawford Offscreen". Okmagazine.com. March 3, 2009. Retrieved June 25, 2010. Jump up ^ "TAYLOR MOMSEN'S "Pretty Reckless": The Veronicas Pick "GOSSIP GIRL" Band As Tour Opener". Huffingtonpost.com. April 17, 2009. Retrieved November 8, 2011. Jump up ^ New Song from Taylor Momsen's Pretty Reckless By Avery Spofford on July 12, 2010 5:56 pm – Spin ^ Jump up to: a b Harp, Justin, "Momsen 'surprised by Montag song cover'", Digital Spy, October 15, 2010, retrieved January 3, 2011 Jump up ^ "Taylor Momsen announces tour with Evanescence, AHN, July 27, 2011, retrieved July 31, 2011 Jump up ^ The Pretty Reckless Bring 'Medicine Tour' Stateside By Tara Hall on January 31, 2012 5:56 pm – Soundspike Jump up ^ "Kill Me Explicit". Amazon.com. Amazon.com. 2012. Retrieved November 30, 2012. External Links Official website Taylor Momsen on Twitter Taylor Momsen at the Internet Movie Database hide v t e The Pretty Reckless Taylor Momsen Ben Phillips Mark Damon Jamie Perkins John Secolo Matt Chiarelli Nick Carbone Studio albums Light Me Up Going to Hell Extended plays The Pretty Reckless EP Hit Me Like a Man EP Singles "Make Me Wanna Die" "Miss Nothing" "Just Tonight" "Kill Me" "Going to Hell" "Heaven Knows" "Follow Me Down" Tours Light Me Up Tour The Medicine Tour Going to Hell Tour Related articles Discography Interscope Records Authority control WorldCat VIAF: 10175733 LCCN: n2003080676 ISNI: 0000 0000 8356 3618 GND: 141515686 BNF: cb15683982x (data) MusicBrainz: d1ecf86c-3d89-420e-b8c1-bceb6b101c61 Category:Vocalist of The Pretty Reckless Category:Big Fan of Evanescence Category:The Pretty Reckless Category:Cindy Lou Who Category:Jenny Humphrey Category:Rock Girl Category:Blonde Woman Category:Going to Hell Category:Light Me Up